Amantes Fantasma
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Kuroko siempre mantuvo en alta estima a quien era su amigo de casi toda la vida, lo ama tanto que no le importa que su relación con Aomine no avance nunca, porque sería su sombra en la vida diaria hasta el fin de los días si era este su destino.


**Notas Iniciales:** Soy feliz... ¡he escrito AoKuro! OTP OTP OTP ¡One True Pairing!

* * *

 **Amantes Fantasma**

Cuan preciso había sido ajustando el tiempo a su favor, estaba sintiéndose orgulloso por su decisión de acudir a la cita unos cuantos minutos tarde ya que usualmente Aomine llegaba después de media hora a las reuniones a la que lo invitaban pero ahí estaba, puntual, aunque quizás un poco más desalineado y agitado a como era su costumbre. Kuroko no negaría que verlo así le causó un golpe de ternura, notándolo tan preocupado por su error y con temor a ser regañado, despues de todo esa actitud impulsiva fue una de las tantas cosas que habían podido cortejar toda su atención, acaparandola para nadie más que para él

—¡Lo siento, Tetsu! ¿Te hice esperar mucho? Te hice esperar demasiado, ¿cierto?— cuestionó el muchacho apenas se plantó frente al peliceleste y quien, ocultando perfectamente la sensación de mariposas en su estomago detras de su expresión eternamente seria, negó a la cuestionante agregando además que no debió apresurarse tanto, de todas maneras sólo irían a pasear por ahí, no asistirían a una práctica asesina como las que Akashi solía ponerles como calentamiento precoz —Aún así lo siento, Tetsu. Me quedé profundamente dormido y al despertar estaba tan apurado que ni siquiera desayuné nada. ¿Te importa si pasamos primero por algo que comer?

.

—Veo que no piensas en otra cosa que no sea baloncesto, ¿verdad, Aomine-kun?— reprendió Kuroko con mirada de condolencia, preguntándose cómo fue que comenzó a interesarse en ese chico tan atolondrado. Ah si, se recordó, por su pasión hacia el baloncesto y por lo feliz que se veía botando la pelota contra el piso con esa gracia talentosa que lo distinguían del resto de los estudiantes. Aomine extendió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus labios y Kuroko pronto supo que le sería imposible enojarse con él ahora que reía de esa forma, otro de los aspectos en el moreno que habían logrado embelezarlo, atraído como una polilla por la pureza de la luz que emanaba su presencia

—Entonces, ¿nos vamos?

—Si— asintió. Así fue como juntos caminaron al centro comercial, el cual se convertiría en un buen pretexto para aprovechar su día libre; sus siluetas perdiéndose entre la multitud de personas invadiendo cada zona y cada puesto alzándose en el lugar.

Aomine suspiró aburrido, meciendo el vaso de refresco que había invitado a Kuroko tomar en su casa. Aquellos días habían sido agotadores en varios sentidos por lo que encontrarse a su antiguo compañero de secundaria significó una gratificante oportunidad para disipar las penas que hubieron acontecido durante esos horrendos e insípidos días. Originalmente habría llamado a Satsuki para solicitarle un consejo o su usual compañía pero después de encontrarse con Tetsuya le fue imposible rechazar la propuesta del mismo para conversar un momento con él

—¿Me contarás lo que te ha pasado, Aomine-kun?— el nombrado levantó la vista una vez ha escuchado su nombre. Kuroko se encuentra sentado en el siguiente sillón bebiendo su característica malteada de vainilla, tan callado pero tan atento en Aomine como si notara que algo andaba mal con él. Pensar en eso logró hacer a Aomine reprocharse una sonrisa ya que ni siquiera se sentía con ánimos para tal

—Pues ya te imaginarás, hace poco más de dos horas terminé con mi novia— inició dando a su vaso de refresco un largo trago —Tuvimos una discusión algunos meses atras pero curiosamente este mismo tema salió contra luz justamente hoy— aunque fingiera que el suceso no le afectaba en absoluto, Kuroko fue capaz de notar la amargura en el acento despreocupado del más alto, comprendiendo la angustia y el dolor que usualmente hay en las separaciones de pareja. Guardó silencio y bebió de su malteada experimentando la incomodidad de sentirse un entrometido, no era que lo fuera directamente pero nunca se consideró el adecuado para escuchar esa clase de conversaciones, mucho menos siendo Aomine quien se las contara sin tanto reproche

—Al final me molesté tanto con ella que le advertí que no quería volver a verla. Creo que tenías razón sobre mi, Tetsu...— se acomodó sobre el sillón de nueva cuenta, aprovechando la recargadera para descansar lo mejor posible su espalda —... soy demasiado impulsivo

El chico junto a él lo miró de reojo y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que no poseía palabras de aliento para infundirle ánimos a su amigo, porque desde un principio había estado deseando que «esa perra» se alejara de Aomine tanto como lo permitieran sus fuerzas y esto no lo había llegado a pensar sólo por los despiadados celos que se habían apoderado de él apenas enterarse que alguien, además de Momoi, había aprendido controlar a esa pantera salvaje sino porque ésta misma mujer no le había agradado y en varias ocasiones no dejó de tratarle como un niño o rebajandole. Momoi había aprendido a soportarlo pero aunque Kuroko fuese más tranquilo no le evitaba pensar en diferentes formas de ponerla en su lugar cuando trataba comportarse desdeñosa

—Aomine-kun, ¿la ofendiste sin motivo?— se atrevió a cuestionar, ganándose una corta mirada que apenas sentirla le causó un estremecimiento

—Jamas le dije nada irrespetuoso, al menos no que yo sepa. Hasta donde sé nuestra relación marchaba bien

—Tal vez se molestó contigo por tu exagerada colección de revistas de Horikita Mai-san

—Mai-chan no tiene nada que ver con esto— defendió el moreno, como si hablasen de alguien con la que se hayan relacionado de verdad y no sea más que una idol que sólo conocen por unas cuantas fotografías impresas en las revistas del mes

—O tal vez porque eres un idiota que sólo piensa en baloncesto

—No fue por nada de eso...

—Creí que te gustaban las mujeres de _copa D_ y que por eso te habías rendido de valorarla

—En verdad no posees nada de tacto para señalar los defectos de la gente, ¿verdad?

—No. Es porque Aomine-kun es un salvaje

—Finge al menos que estas preocupado— reclamó Aomine en un suspiro, derrotado por la poca delicadeza de Kuroko para expresar sus opiniones. Se frotó la cabeza con mueca cansada mientras abandonaba el vaso en la pequeña mesa de centro, cerrando los parpados con cierta pesadez —Ya te dije que no fue a costa de mi personalidad. Fue un roce sin sentido, nada más. Dijo algo que no me agradó, un insulto llevó a otro y terminamos

—Pero también dijiste que ese tema ya se había dado antes, ¿cierto?

—Asi es, por eso hoy terminamos la relación

—Ya veo...

Kuroko no pudo evitar tensar las manos en el vaso que sujetaba, preguntándose cuál era el tema que Aomine mencionaba. Nunca lo había sabido pero recordaba que debido a «ese tema» -que el moreno jamas se dignó a revelarle- tenía algo que ver. Quizás fuera absurdo relacionarlo a cada relación fallida que Aomine compartía con sus presuntos novios, pero, oh casualidad, siempre ocurría a la tercera cita formal

—¿Le hablaste de tus preferencias en algún momento, Aomine-kun?

—No es como si me viera obligado a hacerlo... aunque creo que sí se lo mencioné

—¿Qué dijo entonces?

—Dijo que estaba confundido, ya sabes, no toda la sociedad acepta que existan personas que se sientan atraídas por otras personas del sexo propio o que gusten de ambos géneros

—Si. Existen demasiados estereotipos entre las personas comunes. El día de ayer la novia de Kagami-kun me preguntó si yo era homosexual

Aomine liberó una carcajada limpia, consecuencia de una imagen que le llegó a la mente, no por lo divertido que aún le resultaba que el pelirrojo tuviera novia sino por la clase de novia que se pudo haber conseguido, al menos tenía agallas para preguntar directamente al «aterrador» de Kuroko por un tema, en cierto grado, tabú

—Me sorprende que esa pobre chica continúe convida. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que le contestaste?

—Le respondí rotundamente que no, pero que no me molestaba que otros hombres se acercaran a mi de esa forma... creo que se sintió aterrada ya que desde entonces no me ha dirigido la palabra como antes

—Como era de esperarse de Tetsu— rió posándose de vuelta en el sillón, disfrutando de ese momento tan agradable. El peliceleste asintió ante el halago, tal vez no fuera gran cosa la conversación que estaban llevando a cabo pero de verdad disfrutaba poder hacer reír a Aomine, aunque fuera un poco. Estar de esa manera con su antigua «luz» le rememoraba a los viejos tiempos en los que nada importaba tanto y eran tan inocentes que el mayor desafío era superar las pruebas de semestre, salvo los partidos de baloncesto que aún revivían pero no con la constancia que en preparatoria enfocaron.

.

A Kuroko todavía le hacía falta cubrir la maestría en la universidad mientras que Aomine ya poseía un buen puesto en los cuerpos de policía pero tal parecía que las viejas costumbres no se perdían con facilidad, Kuroko continuaba adorando las malteadas de vainilla pese a que fue cambiando de preferencia en locales de bebidas y Aomine continuaba coleccionando fotografías de modelos similares a Horikita Mai aunque no tan importantes como la misma, ademas de que seguía siendo tan bueno en baloncesto que algunos compañeros de trabajo le cuestionaban cómo había terminado por elegir una carrera distinta al profesionalismo que esperaban desempeñar los jugadores talentosos como él. Una pisca de egocentrismo y acento burlón habían sido suficiente respuesta para aquellos temas frecuentes.

Aomine y Kuroko no se veían seguido pero eso no impedía que continuaran llevándose tan bien como con el resto. Escasas reuniones habían hecho de su relación algo significativo entre ellos, a la par con sus peleas -las cuales antes no tenían- y los gestos amigables que comenzaban a dedicarse mutuamente, dejando de lado cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el amor o la química de las relaciones. Para Aomine seguía siendo un asunto complicado de tratar con alguien y pese a ello Kuroko guiaba la conversación cada vez que había oportunidad, no porque quisiera presionarlo para que tomase la iniciativa con la chica que tenía en mira ahora, sino porque le preocupaba que ésta fuera a aburrirse de él con facilidad y él volviera a deprimirse de aquella manera que le hacía desear reanimarlo de cualquier manera. Sin importar cómo.

—Sólo tienes que ser un poco más detallista. Debes recordar que del modo que eres con Momoi-san no puedes ser con otras chicas

—Ya me lo habías dicho— bufó con cierta exasperación, sobándose la nuca como si tratara relajarse de tal forma. Aomine no comprendía de qué manera terminaron hablando de ese tema tan absurdo si acababan de encontrarse en una de las canchas de baloncesto de ese parque y solamente se desviaron a descansar en los bancos cercanos —Demonios, ¿por qué es tan difícil cortejar chicas?

—No es tan complicado como piensas pero no todas las chicas son iguales, por eso debes ser sensible cuando conversas con ellas de temas delicados. Mucho más tratándose de amor

—Ya está bien, ya te entiendo pero deja de actuar como si fueras todo un experto. Es molesto, ¿sabes?

—¿Es así?— cuestionó con aparente sorpresa, gesto que logró exasperar peligrosamente al más alto

—¡Lo es!

—¿Y qué harás entonces, Aomine-kun?— cuestionó Kuroko casi al instante, fijando la insistente mirada en él con tal atención que parecía estar esperando una respuesta en especial; palabras secretas que Aomine no entendió

—Supongo que me arriesgaré a pedirle que salga conmigo. Es lo que he estado haciendo y siempre me da resultados

—Ya veo— aunque no lo pretendió, los ojos encendidos con una emoción inverosímil se apagaron con esa respuesta. Kuroko se giró a mirar el piso como si de pronto éste le hubiese exigido atenderlo de lleno y, después de ello, hubo una pausa cuyo silencio se opacó al momento en que Aomine se puso de pie y le invitó a tener una nueva partida antes de que recibiera una llamada de su jefe y se viera forzado a regresar al trabajo por alguna emergencia. Tetsuya aceptó con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, ahogando los sentimientos que se agolparon furiosamente contra su pecho y garganta, queriendo hacerle imposible respirar por milésimas de segundo. Sin importar cuánto le duela escuchar esas palabras de Aomine, sigue disfrutando tener su compañía, poseerlo tan solo para sí aquellos cortos instantes en que pretenden ser amigos de toda la vida, después de todo prácticamente lo son.

.

Kuroko sabía, es más, buscaba convencerse de que no existía oportunidad para él en ese espíritu libre. Aomine había gozado de pocas compañías pero lo bastante importantes para hacerlo permanecer en silencio y actuar como la sombra que no intentó nunca desaparecer de su realidad pero una noche Aomine llega a las puertas de su hogar en medio de la tormenta, tan empapado como devastado en lagrimas que se vierten desde el cielo y su alma. Se siente con responsabilidad de resguardarlo apenas verlo asi, no pregunta sus motivos y en cambio lo sostiene como si en cualquier momento fuese de verdad a colapsar de tristeza o de la rabia que refleja en su potente mirada azul, tan violenta que podría perforarlo incluso a él. Puede notar que su pequeño amigo está igual de preocupado por Aomine pues el canino se puso a ladrar y lamer las manos que el moreno mantiene quietas sobre sus rodillas aún mojadas, chillando de angustia por los posibles escenarios que el policía debió ver ese día en su trabajo. No se ha atrevido a mediar palabra pese a todos los intentos de Kuroko para minorizar sus penas pero pronto termina dándose por vencido y permite que se tome su tiempo para hablar, mientras tanto, decide prepararle un poco de chocolate caliente, el cual seguramente rechazará pero que se beberá de todas formas por el simple hecho de que es Kuroko quien se lo prepara.

Simplemente es difícil procesar de golpe las cosas que se viven o de lo que se enteran los agentes de policía a lo largo de su trabajo. Para Aomine es similar el sentimiento de asco que le causan algunas personas en sus acciones o formas de revelar el motivo de sus actos. Los secuestros o asesinatos se dan por razones tan absurdas que el moreno termina involucrándose hasta de manera sentimental en varios de los casos en los que participa y esto, aunque es comprensible, le trae consecuencias irreversibles para su psiquis que posiblemente jamas sean reparadas; por ello el que Kuroko le bese en medio de su relato, con una suavidad y ternura que jamas se esperaría de él, le hace pensar en ese método para borrar de su mente aquello que lo perjudica. Los labios de Tetsuya están fríos y tan ansiosos por enredarse a los suyos que termina atrayendolo a su cuerpo sin atreverse a pensar en nada más que en sentirlo, perdiendo su cordura en el tibio aliento que se mezcla rápidamente con el suyo y el cual los lleva a cometer el primer suceso que han estado deseando desde hace mucho sin atreverse a pedírselo al otro. Aunque el peliceleste está consciente de que hacerlo de esta manera es un error, no quiere perderse un solo detalle de las sensaciones que Aomine despierta en sus sentidos, fascinado con la fogosidad que hierve en aquel cuerpo masculino. Lo domina y lo enciende cuales hojas de otoño entre el incendio. Y responde a ésta pasión sin antecedentes cuando han hecho a un lado la timidez que acarrea el primer contacto, comprendiendo que es inevitable para él ofrecerse por completo a los sentimientos tan profundos que le tiene y que se asegura de plasmar en cada beso o caricia descontrolada que se dedican.

A pesar de la locura que emerge desde lo más recóndito de sus propios deseos, no se evita susurrar el nombre del moreno con dulzura y una cierta cantidad de obsesión mientras su cuerpo es embestido por el ser demandante que lo hace arder en esos instantes; yace entregado a esas delicias sin preocuparse del futuro que les espera a ambos por dejarse llevar hacia la culminación.

En el silencio al que han abandonado como secreto la experiencia de su intimidad, se percatan de que su relación continúa siendo la misma, aunque vuelvan a verse a los ojos y los recuerdos de la noche anterior los golpeen, es fácil para ambos ignorarlo el tiempo suficiente para pasarse un buen rato en compañía del otro. Acuerdan salir con regularidad, Aomine sonríe a Tetsuya un poco más y no se nota nervioso en abrazarle del cuello con naturaleza amistosa, la cual hace a Kuroko sonreír por lo irónico que es convivir de esta manera con él pero eventualmente Aomine vuelve a comportarse frío y evita reunirse con él lo más posible. No conoce los motivos y en muchas ocasiones se sorprende acreditando la causa a esa misma noche en particular, donde entrar en éxtasis era más necesario que respirar. Tampoco puede evitar sentirse inquieto por ver a Aomine de frente y aclarar cualquier malentendido que estuviera destrozando su relación actual. Se da cuenta de que no quiere que se repita un separamiento entre los dos, no importando ser amigos por el resto de su vida pues su compañía ha terminado por volverse algo indispensable para él.

.

Cierta ocasión Kuroko va a visitarlo hasta su departamento. Lleva consigo una bolsa llena de pastelillos que terminó comprando cuando se encontró a Murasakibara en la panadería que no suele frecuentar y este le cuenta que comer algo dulce hace bien al organismo cuando se está triste después de que al peliceleste se le escapara decir que Aomine vuelve a actuar como alguna vez actuó en el último año de Teiko. Cuan grande fue su sorpresa el ser recibido por Momoi en la entrada, ella quien luce un tanto desalineada trayendo las ropas por ningún lado que le hacen sacar conclusiones precipitadas, las cuales se ciernen dolorosamente en su pecho, le hacen daño y torturan desde adentro.

—¿Tetsu-kun... ? ¡Que gran sorpresa!— exclama la pelirrosa, apenas logrando contener el impulso de saltar contra aquel chico para capturarlo en un abrazo exageradamente amigable

—Hola— saluda —Este... Aomine-kun...— consigue articular casi de forma robotica, aún perturbado por las ideas nada gratas que le gritan correr lejos de ese lugar y de la sonriente chica que seguramente no nota cómo tiembla bajo su máscara de usual serenidad

—Oh...— Satsuki inclina la mirada sin disimular su tristeza, dejando entrever sus ojos rojizos con unas cuantas lagrimas luchando por salir y esto a Tetsuya vuelve a alertarlo, ver a Momoi tan dolida asegura un mal día para ambos interesados por el estado del joven policía —... él está adentro. No quiere salir de su habitación, hice todo lo que pude pero... de nada sirvió

La sonrisa que se dibuja en aquellos dulces labios resecos le indican a Kuroko que tuvieron una pelea verbal, la cual en algún momento debió pasar a la agresión física. Conociendo el temperamento de Aomine quizás hubiese sido el motivo por el que Momoi llevaba consigo esa apariencia y la cual lo congela tras descubrir un moretón en su hombro derecho, no pudiendo creerse que Aomine la hubiese golpeado de verdad pues con una mujer no pasaba de zarandear su cuerpo o tensar con furia sus ropas para gritarle a la cara. Suspira con cuidado y consigue tranquilizarse en el sentido de algo más sexual que terminó por imaginar y así da prioridad a descubrir el motivo de tal alegata, preparado para regañar al moreno por haber tocado a su amiga. Entra a la residencia sin siquiera pedir parecer a Satsuki o al mismo dueño que la habita y se adelanta hasta la habitación del fondo con la furia emanando a flor de piel. No se molesta en avisar de su visita y, apenas coloca un pie dentro del cuarto, le lanza la bolsa de panecillos al moreno ignorando la serie de gritos y reclamos que éste le dirigió antes de que se lograra quitarse aquel plástico del rostro, el cual había pretendido ahogarlo sin alguna piedad

—¡¿Tetsu?! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!

—No tienes derecho a gritarle o dañar alguien que se molesta en preocuparse por tí, no importa que tan molesto estés o la clase de cosas que hayas visto, es estúpido que trates de desquitarse con quienes te valoran incluso ahora

—¡¿Ah?!— Aomine se vio desentendido por lo que Kuroko le decía, no logrando comprender qué había hecho para merecer uno de sus regaños sino recordaba haber cometido un error tan grave

—Discúlpate con Momoi-san ahora, ella no tiene la culpa de que seas un idiota que no piensa en nadie más que sólo en sí mismo— dijo con severidad, no guardándose nada, ni siquiera aquello que la sensación de sus sentimientos por ese hombre le dejaban punzando en el pecho y que quiso ocultar de él y del mundo pues sentía que éste era el momento indicado para liberarse del miedo, del enojo que le causaba amarlo tanto, de lo doloroso de no ser correspondido y permanecer bajo la cegadora luz que tanto adora, cuyo brillo embelesa sus sentidos para transportarle a un calabozo del cual le costaba escapar y del que no quería huir en realidad —Momoi-san ha hecho suficiente tratando de animarte como para que la continúes tratando como sino no valiera nada o te atrevas a lastimarla físicamente

—Un segundo, ¿de qué cosa me estas hablando?— cuestionó luego de darle una inspección rápida a los panecillos que su antigua «sombra» le había lanzado, más confundido ahora que escuchaba con más atención lo que el chico decía —En ningún momento he tocado a Satsuki, lo único que hice fue decirle que no pensaba ir a disculparme con mi jefe por haberlo golpeado

—¿Tú jefe... ?— fue el turno de Kuroko para desentenderse, perdiendo con ello la furia y la sensación de calientes lagrimas acumulándose bajo sus pómulos

—Así es, seguro pierdo el empleo así que ella me aconsejó que saliéramos a buscar trabajo pero hoy me encuentro demasiado estresado para andarme con hipocresías por lo que quería quedarme a descansar

—Pero ella estaba llorando...

—Oh, eso es porque estaba leyendo esa novela de ahí— dijo señalando un libro de doscientas hojas acomodado sobre una pequeña mesa de madera y abierto entre las primeras veinte paginas —Tú sabes lo sentimental que es con las historias de animales y ya que se decidió que no saldríamos se puso a leerla mientras yo dormía un poco

—¿Y el moretón en su hombro?— cuestionó de paso, de pronto sintiéndose un estúpido por haber irrumpido en la casa de Aomine para descargarse de sus propias frustraciones cuando nunca tuvo razones suficientes para hacerlo

—La muy boba se golpeó con la puerta cuando llegó. Se enteró por medio de un compañero que me había tomado a golpes con mi jefe y corrió hasta aquí con intensiones de regañarme, por eso ni siquiera se molestó en fijarse hacia dónde iba

—Ya veo... — asintió con gesto avergonzado aunque indiferente, el cual sólo lo delataba el rubor traicionero reposando extrañamente cómodo sobre la piel pálida de sus mejillas. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que malentendió con gravedad las cosas, después de todo ni cuando más joven se equivocó tanto ya que la mayor vergüenza que pasó de su vida resultó ser en su primer día de trabajo cuando no supo qué hacer para enmendar un error de calculo en los papeleos asignados de la oficina

—De todos modos, ¿a qué viniste, Tetsu? ¿Estos panecillos los compraste para mi?— cuestionó Aomine luego de un corto silencio y de un suspiro que buscaba aligerar la tensión, aquella que se rompió en el instante en que Momoi se presentó en el lugar -salvándole el pellejo a Kuroko además- mientras dejaba adornado su rostro con una sonrisa que alegaba felicidad de que estuvieran reunidos los tres. Después, fue a traer algunos platos y vasos para probar los dulces que había traído Kuroko, no importándole hacer un mal trío con aquellos hombres que se dirigían miradas un tanto avergonzadas por lo que fuera que hallase cruzado sus mentes luego de aquella situación que Momoi ignoró en las siguientes horas. Así se llegó el momento en el que Momoi tuvo que irse, no sin antes proponerles salir en alguna ocasión a beber, dejándolos completamente solos e incómodos por lo que había sucedido hace apenas unos instantes.

—Tetsu, sobre lo que dijiste cuando llegaste...

—Ya es tarde, debo regresar a casa cuanto antes— le interrumpió Kuroko esquivando su mirada, temiendo romperse en cuanto Aomine llevara la conversación por terrenos que aún le apenaba llegar mientras daba finta de levantarse e irse

—¡Espera, Tetsu!— aunque no hubiera otra cosa que impidiera su marcha ademas de aquella voz, Tetsuya eligió quedarse a escuchar lo que fuese que Aomine quería decirle, sin saber exactamente de qué manera reaccionar. Nunca sabe qué hacer cuando se trata de ese hombre quien, sin siquiera tener conocimiento alguno de ello, le arrebata todo cuanto puede —¿Por qué estabas tan molesto? ¿Hice algo que te perjudicara a tal grado?

—No. Es sólo que me sorprendió encontrar a Momoi-san aquí después de que te aislaste de todos nosotros. Verla con las ropas arrugadas fue algo...

—¿Creíste que me había acostado con Satsuki?— adivinó al relacionar los hechos hasta el momento en que el peliceleste se presentó en su habitación hecho una furia. Kuroko sintió vergüenza de solo oírlo porque no era nada más que la verdad, había estado molesto con Aomine más que con la misma pelirrosa porque comenzó a considerar que sus suplicas silenciosas en medio de las caricias de su intimidad habían sido una burla y Aomine jamas hubiera considerado especial esos momentos que para él sí lo fueron

—Lo siento, no puedo evitar sentirme de esta manera

—¿Tetsu... ?

—Eres mio, Aomine-kun

—¿Eh?

No se dio cuenta en qué momento retornó ni tampoco cuándo se colocó a la altura de Aomine para besar sus labios pero no le importó demasiado cuando sintió al moreno corresponder, además de marcar su propio ritmo en aquello que comenzó por un roce y terminó con ambos en la cama. Desnudos y ansiosos en realizar una nueva unión carnal que Kuroko estaba dispuesto a llevar hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

.

Podría quizá no ser considerado el sentir alivio por descubrir que todo este alboroto con Aomine en realidad había sido a causa del trabajo que -milagrosamente- conservó pero ahora podría mirarlo como antes. Muchas cosas no han sido aclaradas todavía pero que satisfactorio resulta ir a molestarle en sus tiempos libres y, si existen ánimos, incitarlo a terminar en su cama después de una serie de jugadas que Kuroko ha aprendido a utilizar para seducirlo. No quiere presionarlo para que se de cuenta que han dejado de ser amigos hace mucho tiempo pues sabe que de todos modos Aomine se arriesgará a regalarle chocolates en San Valentin como en su primer año más eso no evita que, de vez en cuando, le demuestre celos a su arraigado fetiche y a la manera en que le demuestra que un par de pechos son la mejor cura para los malos momentos

—Ya va siendo hora que te deshagas de todas estas revistas— amenaza Kuroko en el tono más amable que ha conseguido utilizar entre su acento aplastante y mirada asesina, la cual consigue hacer al moreno acobardarse

—¡Te prometo no volver a sacar el tema cuando lo estemos haciendo!— exclama un asustado Aomine con sumo terror al ver su libro de edición especial de senos grandes en las manos de su amante, a fin de cuentas lo conoce y sabe que es capaz de romperlo o quemarlo por su cuenta sino accede a sus condiciones

—¿Estas seguro?

—¡Por supuesto! Es más, ¡lo juro! Pero suelta esa revista por favor

No sabe cómo fue que se armó de valor para enfrentar a Kuroko cuando prácticamente ha saltado hacia él para quitarle de las manos su revista antes de que se profesara una muerte segura para ésta y, aunque el chico le dedica una mirada reprobatoria, se arriesga a darle un corto beso en los labios antes de que le dijiera cualquier otra cosa

—¿No íbamos a celebrar mi ascenso en la policía?— cuestiona en acento coqueto, con una sonrisa que muchas veces ha funcionado para hacer a Kuroko olvidarse del motivo por el que peleaban, esta vez sin temor a ser golpeado por haber interrumpido sus aterradoras maniobras destructivas —Deja de hacer berrinche y acompáñame a la ducha. ¿No quieres, Tetsu?

—Esa debería ser mi linea— reprocha el peliceleste con expresión aún molesta mas en su interior está aliviado de que Aomine al fin haya dejado de ser infantil y comprendiera que lo suyo ya no era una simple amistad; sería absurdo siquiera considerarlo despues de que decidieran comenzar a salir formalmente y, en muy poco tiempo, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez mudarse a vivir juntos.

FIN

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Es curioso, yo había planeado escribir algo angst sobre esta parejita pero asesiné la mínima posibilidad a mitad del trayecto, ¿por qué? A saber... es posible que mi amor por el AoKuro me haya podido más que mis planes, como se habrán dado cuenta (?)

En fin, espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer.


End file.
